


All the Doors Between Us

by Kyriadamorte



Series: Wank Inspired Wank [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren's real kink is emotions, Masturbation, Woman on Top, gratuitous smut hut references, kylo ren self critiques while wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/pseuds/Kyriadamorte
Summary: In an act that has become all too familiar since Crait (since Starkiller, if he’s being perfectly honest with himself), his hand begins to trace across his chest and down his abdomen.  His mind drifts, flitting through a number of images, real and imagined, before settling on one that’s become achingly familiar.Rey - her hair wet and loose, with a few stray strands sticking to her face.





	All the Doors Between Us

 

Undressing has always been odd for Kylo (even back before he  _was_  Kylo).  He shot up around twelve and went through several flavors of awkward and disproportioned before filling out into something stronger and more intimidating.  And, even then, he still feels most comfortable with a few layers between him and the outside world - any patch of naked skin, however small, feeling infinitely too vulnerable. He’s still adjusting to the lack of a mask, but even _he_ has too much pride to go back to it now.

 

Yes, undressing has always been odd for Kylo-

 

(That’s not  _quite_  true, though is it?

 

_An averted gaze, tear filled eyes grazing over his chest before firmly meeting his.  It’s freezing and burning all at the same time.  He’s raw and flayed before her, but it doesn’t matter, does it?  He wants her to see, wants her to see all of him; maybe then she’ll show him all of her, every single-_

 

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT THE FUCK UP.)_

 

\- so, when he retires to his chambers that evening, he takes care to lock each and every door on the way to his actual bedroom.  He waits for the mechanisms of the final door to hiss and click shut before he so much as removes a single glove.

 

After flinging the last of his clothes into a pile in the corner of the room, he shimmies under his sheets and throws his head back on his pillow.  He closes his eyes and exhales through his nose and pretends for maybe twenty seconds that he’s just going to go to sleep.

 

He doesn’t.

 

In an act that has become all too familiar since Crait (since Starkiller, if he’s being perfectly honest with himself), his hand begins to trace across his chest and down his abdomen.  His mind drifts, flitting through a number of images, real and imagined, before settling on one that’s become achingly familiar.

 

Rey - her hair wet and loose, with a few stray strands sticking to her face.

  
In his mind, she reaches for his hand, but instead of merely touching it, she brings it to her lips.She kisses his knuckles, then his inner wrist, then his palm, her eyes never leaving his the entire time.He leans towards her and presses his lips to hers (far more confidently than he ever would in real life).He cradles her head in his hands, reveling at the way her jaw works beneath them as she kisses him. 

 

It's stupid how hard he's getting over fantasizing a simple kiss.Without tongue, even.

 

He's embarrassed ( _even though there's no one fucking here - you're free you're free your mind is your own you idiot_ ) and the scene transforms.Rey is straddling him, arms braced on either side of his head.Her hair's still dripping wet, of course (he's not going to mess with perfection), and a few drops fall and splash onto his chest.He moves his fingers over his nipples as he traces their path in his mind.

 

_"Ben,"_ she breaths out as she grinds her hips against his.

 

He cups himself, pressing slightly as he moves up and down his shaft.He's rough and inexact with himself, wanting this to last, wanting to make it to feel like _her_ as much as he can.

 

She gasps and touches her own chest, pulling gently, then firmly on her nipples. (He's not sure when she lost her top, but doesn't bother to go back and add that part in after the fact).

 

_"Ben, please - I want you inside m-"_

 

(No, too….too much.)He tries again.

 

_"Ben, let me, please,"_ she says, lifting up and reaching for his cock.(Better.)

 

He grasps himself firmly and begins to stroke in earnest as he imagines Rey lowering herself onto him.Her brows are furrowed in concentration and she bites her lip - _fuck._ He feels slightly ashamed at how quickly he's going to come, which is _absurd_ because there's no one here but him, no one to disappoint.The thought hurts for a completely different reason and he turns his mind back to the task at hand, libido cooled slightly.Where was he?Oh, right-

 

She lowers herself down onto him, bracing herself against his chest.Her hands are so _small._

 

He wonders if it feels good to her, if he fills her up enough (or worse, if he's too big and he's hurting her).He has her say, " _Ben, you feel so good_ ," but decides against it almost immediately.He tries something else." _Wait, Ben, please just hold me, just for a minute."_

 

He does wait, doesn't touch himself while he imagines her pressing her head to his and stroking his cheeks and ears lovingly.He trails his fingers up and down her thighs, trying to imagine what the downy hair would feel like against his fingertips.She kisses him lightly, gently, then peppers soft kisses down his throat.Her hips start to move, small slow thrusts at first, then longer, harder strokes.He starts to swipe at the tip of his cock with his thumb on every other stroke and scratches his nails against his throat, imagining her sucking and biting her claim onto him.

 

He's getting close, so close, as she sits back and touches herself while she rides him.He grabs her hips and pulls her hard against him with every thrust.She's luminous above him, tightening around him, surely she's about to come, about to-

 

The image his mind has conjured is replaced with a different one, a memory - clear as the moment it happened.

 

_"I'll help you."_

 

He's coming before he even knows what's happening. His toes curl and he thrusts up hard into his hand, hips lifting up once, twice, _fucking fuck-_

 

A small, but sharp gasp comes from somewhere to his left and his head whips around. There she stands - the one person no locked door could keep out.

_Rey._

 

She’s looking at him, slightly shell-shocked, mouth agape.He doesn't know what to say, what there is that he possibly _could_ say.

 

He's saved by the loud incessant beeping and buzzing of someone at his door.She startles at the sound and is gone.

 

(He doesn't know if he wanted to be saved.)

 

He turns over and slams his free fist into the comm link to his chamber door and he’s frankly amazed it doesn’t shatter at the impact.  He wonders what idiot thought it was a good idea to invade his private quarters in the middle of the night.

 

Hux’s pinched, sniveling face flickers onto the display screen, looking possibly smugger than usual.

 

He makes a mental note to check for cameras in his rooms.

 

Through clenched teeth, softening cock still in hand, he grits out,  _“What the_ fuck _are you even doing here?”_

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all the antis who hop on properly tagged posts with hardly any notes and pretend they aren't stalkers.


End file.
